More than just a river in Egypt
by starlightsmuse
Summary: Aftermath of Cooler and Table 34, Nick and Jess must deal with their denial.


It was painfully obvious to everyone, with the possible exception of Schmidt, that Nick and Jess were in denial about what their kiss had meant. They each wanted the other person to crack first, because putting oneself out there is terrifying. It is infinitely easier to agree to having felt something when the other half of the would-be couple has admitted it already.

Nick and Jess' case was further complicated by the fact that she had a boyfriend when it happened. Sam ending things because of the kiss didn't help either. Jess had so many feelings about Nick swirling around in her head, that it was hard to separate one from the next. Of course there was anger, and sadness, but there was also confusion, warmth, and yes, though she wouldn't say it out loud, desire.

Nick, on the other hand, was suffering mostly from guilt, and confusion. Even he couldn't fully understand why he had kissed Jess. Sure, he was attracted to her, but he had never been one to step outside his comfort zone. And kissing your not-single roommate is anything but safe. He couldn't even be pleased that she and Sam had broken up, because he still couldn't quantify where he wanted their relationship to go.

It certainly couldn't go back to normal - the awkward hug and the lingering gazes had proven that. The tension hung in the air of the loft. Where on earth would they go from here?

Finally, when Winston had left for work, and Schmidt was safely barricaded in his room with CeCe, Nick summoned some more of the gusto from his latest alter ego, Trench Coat Nick, and went to talk to Jess.

"I wanna talk about the kiss," he said once she opened her bedroom door. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly, mirroring her expression immediately following the kiss itself. After all, Nick, actually wanting to talk about something that could potentially involve emotions was nearly as shocking. She opened the door a bit wider.

"Okay, come on in."

They sat on her bed, not making eye contact, and she fiddled with a scarf. He grabbed both her hands, forcing her to look at him.

"Jess," he said. "You make me crazy. You know that. And I'm pretty sure that I make you crazy too. But, somehow, that works for us. I just feel like you're this little bird, or something, that I have to protect -"

"Nick, I'm a grown woman. You don't have to protect me from anything."

"Jess, just let me finish. This is hard enough as it is without you interrupting. Anyway, the point is, that, yeah, the kiss meant something to me, but I'm not quite sure what, and I can't protect you ... from myself."

Jess sat in stunned silence for a couple seconds. Even though Nick had told her he wanted to talk about the kiss, she had not been expecting this. When she finally got her bearings, she said:

"Okay, fine, the kiss meant something to me, too. But I'm still mad at you. And kind of impressed. God, Miller! Why do you have to be so confusing? And once again, I don't need protection. Certainly not from you."

Nick laughed.

"We'll see about that."

"Let's just go to bed, and try to figure out what we want," said Jess.

Nick raised his eyebrows at her.

"Not together," she said, exasperatedly.

He got up.

"Night, Jess."

She stood, and followed him to her door.

"Night."

He made to leave but she reached out for him.

"Nick, wait. I know this won't help uncomplicated anything, but since you said you wouldn't kiss me again..."

She reached up and kissed him. He pulled her in close, and wrapped his arms around her. The passion hadn't faded at all from their first embrace. In fact, if it was possible, there was even more of it the second time. He had to forcibly stop himself from picking her up and bringing her back to one of their rooms to let their animal instincts take over. Finally they broke apart.

Jess slipped back into her room.

"Well," she said to herself, once she had locked the door to prevent temptation, "at least we can admit that it meant something."

Meanwhile, Nick was thinking: "Crap. I think I want to date my roommate."

What could possibly go wrong?


End file.
